


midnight on thursday

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: thursday of kink week!
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	midnight on thursday

Brian was not expecting this. To be honest, he wasn’t really sure what he expected when Freddie had dragged him to the gay strip club he frequented in the dark streets of London. Perhaps it was obvious that there would be more than half-naked bodies about, dancing in provocative ways under dim colored lights, but even though his PhD was coming along quite well, Brian didn’t put the pieces together until they stepped in the door and was hit with a wave of heat and a sea of bodies.

In a matter of seconds, his friend was gone, blending into the crowd effortlessly and leaving Brian all on his own. Freddie was supposed to be introducing him into the gay scene and helping him get comfortable but that was clearly not happening, so the scholar decided to hand around the edge of all the fun, nursing a beer that was far too weak for his liking.

It was a little uncomfortable, to be honest. Everyone was having a good time, getting drunk off their arses and watching beautiful people bend on poles, half-naked. Of course, they were all men. Varying in size and shape, one to strike everyone’s fancy, including Brian’s.

On the other side of the room, there was a boy with long hair and a pair of killer platforms spinning on a pole, looking absolutely wonderful. His body was thin and long, creating beautiful lines in the dim lights that he couldn’t look away from. Brian couldn’t do much more than watch, but the man on the pole definitely felt eyes on him and searched the crowd for the person giving their attention. When it became clear that it was Brian, who was all but hiding in the corner, a soft smirk graced his features. Once he finished his routine, he stalked the floor, hips swaying, entertaining the men he passed, but keeping his target on Brian, even if the curly-haired man tried not to pay attention to him.

Eventually, the man cornered him, amused by the obvious flush on Brian’s face. “Your first time here?” He said, invading the man’s space but not quite touching him.

Brian nodded, too worked up to say anything without it sounding strange.

“Well,” The man with the platforms spoke, “if you ever come back,” he drawled, making a show of raking his eyes over Brian’s body, “my name’s John and I’d love to spend a little more time with you.” John had leaned in and whispered the last bit in his ear, causing a shiver to race up Brian’s spine.

John left him with a wink, sauntering off with the curly-haired man stuck in his mind.


End file.
